First Kiss – A Destiel Fanfic
by all-these-otepes
Summary: I really suck at Summaries. Dean and Castiel feel something they've never felt before. Dean is in denial, and Castiel is totally confused. Could this be it? Castiel is not sure if it is love what he's feeling, and Dean tries to deny the fact that he's fallen in love with the angel.


**Well hello there! So, this is my first fanfic. I really hope that you people like it. I would really appreciate any positive comments or negative comments, I just want to know that someone has read it! I really hope you like it. **

* * *

"Dean, can you turn that down?" Sam asked, rubbing his forehead gently. "What is it, you can't concentrate?" Dean answered with a question. "Come on, Dean. I've got, actually, we've got work to do and you're here blasting 'Back to Black' all of the time." Sam clenched his teeth angrily, upset because Dean wouldn't let him work.

"What is it with you two, arguing all of the time?" Castiel rose up from the backseat, from where he was silently listening to the brothers' argument. "Nothing's wrong, we're just brothers. It's natural." Dean turned his head, facing Castiel and revealing a small smile. Castiel's cheeks flushed lightly, and he desperately tried to hide it but with no success, Dean already saw that and the small smile turned into a cheeky grin. Castiel raised his eyebrows and quickly looked away.

"Don't worry Sammy, we're almost there." Dean said, after a few moments passed only with the music playing in the background. "Here, I'll turn it down." Sam sighed in relief. "Thank god." After a while, Castiel crossed his arms with a worried look on his face. "Are you sure, Dean? Do you really know where we're going?" Raising his eyebrows, Dean looked at Castiel with the best bitchface he could pull off in that moment. "Seriously? Shut up, Cas."

Music playing in the background, the atmosphere in the Impala was tense. For more than half an hour nobody said anything, until they finally arrived to the motel. "We're here!" Dean exclaimed, jumping out of the Impala and stretching his legs. "That was, to be honest, a really long drive." He turned, only to face Castiel who was getting out of the car. "Indeed. It was a long drive, I had to hear you two argue all the time. I think Sam went worse today. I can clearly see his head hurts." "How can you see if someone has a headache?" Dean said, his hands on his hips. "Never mind, Dean. Come on." Sam joined in their conversation, one hand holding the strap from his bag, the other one in his pocket. "So, are we going to check in, or we're going to sleep in the car?"

Dean locked the car and went into the motel. "Room for three, please. Single beds." The receptionist smiled politely, taking the money and giving them the keys. Entering the room, Dean crashed on one of the beds and sighed. Castiel sat on the second bed, facing Dean. "What's wrong? Does your head hurt just like Sam?" Dean rubbed his eyes, turning his back to Castiel. "I'm fine. It's weird, why do you even care?" "Just so." The answer came after a few seconds.

Sam coughed, as if he wanted to let the two know he's in the room with them. "I'll be working in the lobby. Come when you're ready to have lunch." "Alright. I'll have a quick nap. Cas, wake me up when you want to go out." Dean closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after. Castiel sat on Dean's bed carefully, not wanting to wake him up. 'He really is handsome', he thought. 'But what am I thinking? No way he could be interested in me. From what I've seen, he's only interested in women.'

But little did Castiel know that Dean was having a bad dream at the same moment. He suddenly jumped up, scaring Castiel, who also stood up with a frightened look on his face. "Why were you sitting on my bed?" "I-um-I…" Castiel tried to explain, his cheeks flushing bright red. "I'm sorry-uh-didn't mean to wake you up…" His pupils dilated, he was eyeing Dean from head to toes. "No, it's okay, don't worry. I had a really bad dream." "What is it?" Castiel said with concern, taking a hold of Dean's hand. "What are you doing?" This time, Dean's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he felt the squeeze of Castiel's warm hand. "Answer me, Dean. I can see you're worried." Castiel said, coming closer to Dean. "I… I had a dream. Something like those dreams Sammy had, but I don't think it will come true. At least, I don't have demon blood in me…" Dean's eyes turned darker as he kept talking. "A demon… a demon murdered you and Sammy. I was there. Just standing. I didn't do anything to stop the demon. Almost as if I couldn't control myself. It's not what I would have done if it was for real…" Dean's voice was cracking, as if he was about to burst in tears. To comfort him, Castiel sat even closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. Dean shivered as he felt Castiel's arms around him but he liked the feeling, so he hugged him back. "Cas… Can we go eat now? I wouldn't want Sammy to see us… um, me, like this." "It's okay. I understand. Let's go."

They went downstairs in the lobby, where Sam was sitting on a table with his laptop. "So, um, Sam, have we got a case here?" Dean said as he approached Sam. "I'm still not sure. There is some suspicious stuff, like a murder that happened 3 days ago. It says here that a man murdered his wife and children with a knife. Before that, nothing was wrong with him. I also checked, there are no other murders that happened in a particular order, or anything that might be supernatural." Sam explained. "What were you doing up there?"

"Um… I was sleeping. I had a bad dream. But there's nothing to worry about. So, Sammy, can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Dean said, as he took Sam's jacket. "Yeah, yeah, sure." They went to a fast food restaurant and sat on one of the tables. After they finished lunch, they went back to the motel. Sam decided that he needs a little bit of fresh air, so he went out. Dean and Castiel were sitting on their beds, neither of them saying a thing.

The atmosphere in the room was tense. After a while, Dean decided that it's time to break the silence. "Castiel… Thank you." Castiel's head turned as he heard Dean's voice. "What for, Dean? I haven't done anything." He said, in confusion. Dean faced Castiel, turning his whole body just to look into his eyes. The piercing blue was darker than usual, but still beautiful. Dean thought about how much he likes the blue in Castiel's eyes, he thought about all of those times Castiel looked at him with those two seas full of emotion, and he felt like he almost pierced through his soul… He felt like Castiel could see everything, read him like an open book… But what was this that Dean was feeling? He had never shown interest in men before. 'No, this can't be… I can't…' Dean couldn't force himself to even think about it. 'What is this that I'm feeling? Sure, he is more than my friend. A companion, a soul mate, someone who understands me. But, Sammy understands me, too. He's been here for me more times than Castiel has. What am I thinking? Sam is my brother. He can't be someone who will understand me like the person I love… Not that I don't love him more than anything, but… What I feel for Castiel is something different, I know that.' Dean's mind was filled with thoughts… He was confused; he didn't want to confess his feelings, not even to himself. Finally, he decided to answer Castiel's question. "You did a lot, Cas. I'm not thanking you only for what you did earlier, how you comforted me… I am thanking you for all those times you've been the brain here, just like Sammy is… And you both fought my stupidity, sometimes successfully, sometimes not."

Castiel was more confused than ever. He blinked a couple of times, before he decided to speak up. "Are you saying that you're stupid, Dean? I've never thought that. Sometimes, I must admit I thought some of the choices you made were very silly… If I was in your place I wouldn't have made them… But the least I could do is advise you. Taking advice isn't a bad thing, Dean, and it surely doesn't mean you're stupid and that you can't make decisions on your own." Just as Dean, Castiel was confused, too. But unlike him, Castiel didn't deny his feelings. He was just confused. He'd never experienced love before. 'This feeling is beautiful… Without Dean, I wouldn't be as strong as I am right now. He makes me feel better, even though he mocks me all the time. I know, deep down, he's a very caring man, and he starts showing it more and more. Sam means so much to him and when it comes to him, he'll do anything. That's what I love most about Dean.'

Dean took a deep breath. He didn't expect this. Does Castiel feel something about him? 'I could never know unless I ask… But I can't make myself to. The embarrassment would be too big if he didn't feel the same way. Is this love? I'm as confused as a teenager who's just stepped in the skin of an adult. Like a responsibility I should take, but I am not willing to… I don't want to ruin what we have here… Our friendship. And I also don't want to tell Sam any of this. He'll probably mock me for forever.'

"Do you really think that?" He finally asked. "Of course I do. You mean a lot to me, Dean. I don't know what I would do without you. You know, all those times you thought I was stronger than you and actually had the courage to say that to me… Made you even stronger. I was strong because you were there. You were helping me stay like that. I hope you won't think bad of me when I say this, because I don't know what you feel, but… I feel something for you, Dean. Something that isn't friendship. I feel like I have a connection with you, an unbreakable bond that means so much to me. And I don't want to ruin it. Dean, is this what love feels like?" Dean let out a gasp as he heard Castiel's words. His blood started rushing, his heart started pounding really fast as he was gathering the courage to speak. "Yes, Castiel, that is, in fact, love. I think I'm in love with you, too." Castiel's lips formed a smile, his eyes shining more than ever. Dean smiled back, coming closer to him. "So what do we do? I have no experience…" Castiel muttered. "I've got no experience with men, either. I guess we'll just have to—"

Dean's words were interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Quickly, he stepped away from Castiel. 'I still can't let Sammy know about this.' "Don't tell anything about this to Sam, understood?" He whispered to Castiel with a worried look on his face. "I… didn't plan to do that." Castiel answered.

"So, what were you two doing?" Sam asked, but he knew what they actually did. He knew what Castiel felt because he could see it. When those two were together, there was some kind of tension. But Sam didn't want to ruin their relationship, so he stood aside. "We were just talking about the case." Dean quickly answered to the question while scratching his neck. 'God, it's so hard lying to Sammy here.' He thought. "Why don't we leave? I don't think there's a case. I researched a little bit and I couldn't find anything." 'Oh, good.' Dean thought. "Of course. But where should we go?" "Maybe drive around a little bit, see if we can find anything?" Castiel suggested. "Yeah, that's a good idea, but Sammy, can you leave Cas and me alone just a little bit more?" Dean said that before his courage ran out. "Yes, of course, take your time. I'll be in the lobby." With that, Sam left the room.

'What should I do now?' Dean was confused. The heat of the moment was gone, and now he could think about everything. 'Should I kiss him? It would be my first kiss… Well, my first kiss with a man… Or angel, if we see him that way.' Dean mustered just a little bit of the courage that was left. He didn't need a lot of courage to say this. "I love you, Castiel."

Castiel sighed as he came closer to Dean. Before Dean could do anything, he came even closer and wrapped his arms around him. Dean didn't resist… in fact, he really liked it. 'The green in his eyes is appealing as ever', Castiel thought. He breathed in and closed the distance between them. It took a while for Dean to realize that Castiel was kissing him. He opened his eyes, pupils dilating. It didn't feel any different than kissing a woman, but in the same time it did. He felt safe, he felt like this is what he's meant to do, that Castiel is his soul mate, his companion, the love of his life. He never thought that he'd feel this way for a man, and before he knew it, he was kissing him back.

The need for oxygen stopped the wonderful moment, as their lips separated. Both breathing heavily, in the same time they thought that this was the most beautiful moment in their lives. 'God, I didn't make a mistake when I said I loved him.' Dean thought, knowing that it was the best decision that he ever made.


End file.
